From Up Above
by panda.chan825
Summary: It's over, finally the war is over and it's time to celebrate a big day. The only issue is two people are missing on this big day, however they'll keep watch over their beloved from up above. ShikaIno ONESHOT


**Hello! So I was re-watching a couple Naruto Shippuden episodes and an idea came to mind for a fanfiction! Don't worry! I'm not stopping Konoha Mafia. I'm just getting started with that! This is a just something that popped in my head. Enjoy my lovely readers. **

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

_Flashback_

* * *

'_Today's the big day.' _Ino sighed. She applied the rest of her foundation and sat back in her chair retying the sash of her satin robe.

There was a light knock on the door, Ino looked up and responded that it was okay to come in. The door opened and Sakura, Hinata and Tenten walked in, her maid of honor and brides-maids. She gave them a shy smile and sighed again. The girls all looked at each other and sighed before going over to their best friend.

"Ino-chan. Please don't cry it's okay." Hinata whispered. Ino looked up in the mirror not realizing she was crying. She gave her friends a sad smile and continued doing the rest of her make up.

"Ino-Pig, tch it's your big day!" Sakura laughed. Ino inwardly smiled as she heard Sakura pick up another one of Sasuke's habits of tch'ing. Shortly after they defeated Madara Ino realized she didn't really love Sasuke as Sakura had and thus, gave up her infatuation and let her best friend/rival "win" the boy's heart.

"The girls are right. You should be happy!" Tenten laughed wiping a stray smear of eye shadow she got on her eyebrow.

"They're watching from above." Sakura whispered as she turned Ino's body towards her and helping her apply some eyeliner and lip-gloss.

'_From above." _Ino inwardly smiled looking up. She sighed in content as she felt Tenten's hands stroke her hair and detangle it, making it smooth and ready to tie up. Hinata and Tenten worked together to do her hair for the big day. The girls curled her hair and pulled it up into a high ponytail. Tenten curled a couple strands to frame her delicate face and Hinata tied her hair up again so it was a messy bun with the ends spilling in a striking blonde waterfall.

"There. You're more beautiful than usual…Pig." Sakura smiled poking her side. Ino had light blush on her cheeks and a subtle smoky eye shadow to bring out her striking blue eyes.

There was another knock at the door and the person didn't wait for a response as the turned the knob walking in. It was Ino's mother who walked in with a jewelry box. She walked in and smiled lovingly at the girls. She kissed her daughter on the top of her head carefully as to not mess up her hair.

"Ino, baby I found this in your father's study. He wrote this letter for you along with it. I think he wrote this letter for you before the war started. I'll leave you to get ready sweetie." Ms. Yamanaka smiled, before she walked out the door again.

The girls went to get her wedding gown from the closet and the rest of the accessories she needed before getting ready themselves. Ino smiled as she saw the dress lay on the bed and opened the letter reading it while trying not to ruin her make up. The letter read;

_My Dearest Daughter Ino, _

_ Today is your big day. If you are reading this letter then it must mean I'm no longer with you. I have watched you grow into the big girl you are now and I am so very proud of you. The jutsus you have learned that are passed down in this family have been difficult and you have done an amazing job representing this clan in the current generation of Shinobi of the Leaf. I bought this for you to wear in your hair on the big day sweetie. You grew up to be a beautiful representation of a violet bush clover, which is the flower of this clan. Since you are reading this I am assuming we won the war and you and your beloved, Shikamaru survived. Yes, I knew full well you were going to marry the Nara boy. Not because of our three clans being one, but because you are my beloved daughter and I had the privilege to be your father. You are a beautiful girl, excuse me, woman, a strong kunoichi and you will be a great wife and mother. Don't be scared. I am with you from up above through every step of the way. I am always proud of you sweetheart. From up above here I am proud of you. Smile and walk down that isle baby, it's my Princess's big day and she is finally going to be betrothed to her Prince. So no more crying, smile and let go, I may not be the one walking you down the isle but you are carrying me in your heart down that isle. _

_Love Always,_

_Your Father_

"From up above." Ino whispered as she tilted her head up trying to keep tears from flowing down her eyes. Sakura walked over and embraced Ino. Hinata and Tenten fixed up her hair and make up as the tears smeared some of it. The girls pulled back and started laughing. They jumped up and down and squealed as it was Ino's big day. She was the first in their group to get married and thus it was the groups biggest day altogether.

Sakura opened the box and Ino gasped looking at the beautiful pin that lay in the cushioned box. A violet gem encrusted bush clover hairpiece with diamonds on the edges lay in the red velvet lining. Sakura picked it up and pinned it in the Kunoichi's hair.

For the first time this morning Ino calmed down enough to let her mind wander to Shikamaru. She smiled and wondered how he was doing.

"Let's get you in your dress!" Sakura and Tenten screamed breaking her out of her thought. They dragged her to her feet and went to get her dress and shoes. She shrugged out her robe and picked up her corset. Hinata grabbed the satin ribbon and started tying the corset for her friend when she stopped and picked up the letter Ino's father wrote her, with curious eyes Ino watched Hinata fold the letter and tuck it gently into her corset before giving the blonde bride a warm smile. Sakura and Tenten placed the dress on the floor and helped her step into it. They pulled the dress up and helped her zip it up and smoothing out the folds. Ino turned around and looked in the mirror before gasping. The girls had helped her turn into a beautiful bride in less than a couple hours. Her dress was a white gown that had a three feet train and a bodice that had purple rhinestones that made a waterfall from her left shoulder and down the right side of her hip. The dress itself was a one strap that was on her left shoulder and connected to the right side on the back with a cutout that dipped down the small of her back. She decided not to wear a veil. Hinata helped her slip on her purple peep toed pumps. She stood up and took a deep breath.

"I'm ready. I wonder how Shika is though." Ino sighed.

* * *

**With Shikamaru**

"Man, marriage. How troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled.

"Quit your blabbering you know you love her!" Choji laughed walking in with Kiba and Naruto behind him.

"Yeah, she's the only one I'd do something so troublesome for." Shikamaru smirked.

There was a knock on the door and they all looked up to see Ms. Nara walk in. The boys all gulped remembering how scary she can be sometimes.

"Shikamaru your father left this for you. He also wanted to give you this letter. Since he can't be here today." She sighed wiping a stray tear as Choji handed her a tissue. She smiled at him and kissed Shikamaru on the forehead before walking out.

Shikamaru opened the letter and read it with a sigh.

_My Son Shikamaru, _

_Today is your big day. Well actually it's your bride's big day. You know how women are. I'm going to make this short because anything too long is just troublesome. If you are reading this it means I'm not with you on this day. It also means we won the war. I'm very proud of you son. You have grown into a good man. I'm so proud you are the representation of the Nara clan in the current generation of Shinobi of the Leaf. You have proven to be worthy of this clan's jutsu. I got this engraved for you; think of this as a wedding gift. Speaking of wedding, remember always listen to your wife and no matter what, she is the reason you do troublesome tasks, because you love her. Treat Ino like the princess she deserves to be treated as and she will treat you as the prince she sees you as. Yes, I knew it was Ino, I'm your father. That's the only explanation needed. I'm always with you son. Don't forget that. I'm watching from up above. _

_Always with You,_

_Your Father_

'_From up above.' _Shikamaru smiled and opened the wrapped parcel. It was a lighter with the Allied shinobi symbol on it and his name engraved on the other side. He smirked and lit a cigarette to calm his nerves.

"Well let's get you married to that loud mouth!" Naruto cheered. Kiba smacked his head and laughed as they all walked out the door.

The music started and Shikamaru stood at the end of the aisle with Tsunade. The audience held quiet conversation waiting for the bride march to start. When the march for the bridesmaids started Kiba walked in escorting Tenten. After they parted ways at the front Hinata and Naruto walked in. Finally it was time for the best man and maid of Honor to walk in. Sakura and Shikamaru walked in and parted was at the front. The bride march started and everyone stood up to watch Ino come in. The beautiful blonde Mrs. Nara to be walked in escorted by Choza, since Asuma had passed away Ino and her mother decided Choza would be perfect to walk her since their three families were all so close.

"Oh my Kami, she's beautiful." Shikamaru whispered shocked.

"Konohagakure, we are all gathered here to unite Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka as one. Who gives her away?" Tsunade asked.

"I Choza Akamichi, in place of her father Inoichi Yamanaka give Ino, the girl who is like a daughter to me, away." He smiled hugging her.

"Very well." Tsunade smiled. She read the rest of the ceremony and waited patiently for the vows to be read. At last she asked the two the question that would bind them as one.

"Do you Ino, take Shikamaru to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Do you Shikamaru, take Ino to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Of course I do."

"Then as the Fifth Hokage of this village I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now-"

Shikamaru couldn't wait as he leaned forward grabbing Ino's face and pulling her into a passionate kiss. Cheers erupted and Ino blushed and smiled.

"You brat, you couldn't have waited?" She seethed rolling her eyes then smiling inwardly.

Their friends and family threw rice at the couple as they walked out the Hokage tower and down the steps hand in hand.

"From up above." They smiled together at the same time looking up. Ino leaned over and kissed Shikamaru on the cheek as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the car that would take them to the reception.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Heaven**

"THEY DID IT!" Inoichi cried throwing his arms around Shikaku.

"Please get off me. You're crushing my wings." Shikaku smirked.

"BUT WE ARE INLAWS!" Inoichi cried.

"Yes yes we are." The older Nara laughed.

"My daughter looked so beautiful!" He cried again.

Asuma shook his head and walked over to the new father in laws. He lit up a cigarette and smiled at how grown his pupils were.

"I'm proud of them." The sensei smiled.

"So are we." The fathers said unanimously.

"We'll all watch them from up above." Asuma sighed.

"From up above." They agreed.

_fin_


End file.
